


Придурки

by Omletto



Category: Free!
Genre: Crossdressing, Feels, M/M, PWP, Romance, police!au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omletto/pseuds/Omletto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, как два придурка нашли друг друга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Придурки

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Спокон-Санту на дайри по заявке на кроссдрессинг в горничных х)  
> Бета: Изуэль

— Вы имеете право хранить молчание. Всё, сказанное вами, может быть использовано против вас в суде, — где-то на периферии сознания монотонно бубнит Соске.  
Очередное задержание заканчивается, как обычно, даже скуку навевает. Очередной «невиновный» подозреваемый божится в чистоте своих помыслов, то и дело срываясь в истерику. Соске смотрит на него тяжелым взглядом и без запинки зачитывает ему заученные права из устава. На таких вот «невиновных», брыкающихся и матерящихся, ещё будучи учеником академии успеваешь насмотреться, не говоря уже о нескольких годах рабочего стажа. Хорошо, что сегодня им с Соске достался не буйный экземпляр, рассеянно думает Рин, Соске хватило всего одного захвата, чтобы его успокоить. Соске толкает струсившего мужика лицом к стене и ловко надевает наручники на толстые волосатые запястья. Рин не может оторвать от происходящего взгляд.  
Без шуток, полицейских тоже иногда нужно сажать. Рин даже готов сдаться по собственной инициативе, потому что представлять себя на месте преступника, небрежно прижатым к стене сильными руками Соске — это ненормально. Злиться на то, что на Рине «браслеты» смотрелись бы лучше, — почти постыдно. Но, как ни старайся, невозможно отделаться от фантазии, где Соске брал бы беспомощного Рина перемежая кроткие нежности и голодные жадные прикосновения.  
На самом деле, над ним бы посмеялись, додумайся Рин рассказать кому-нибудь о таком Соске. Вряд ли среди их круга общения нашёлся бы хоть один человек, который мог бы представить Соске безумным, грубым. С коллегами Соске предупредительно вежлив, со старшими примерно учтив. Даже в их с Рином многолетней дружбе внешне они всегда балансировали на грани приятельского соперничества. Иногда Рину и самому кажется, что Соске в его голове лишь плод его больного воображения.  
Но стоит закрыть глаза, как под веками до сих пор алым горят влажные губы Соске, в ушах стуком сердца отдают его стоны, на губах пеплом жжёт его дыхание. Рин так и не может понять: сном или явью была их единственная ночь, когда они напрочь потеряли рассудок и отдались тому сумасшествию, что съедало обоих изнутри.  
— Поехали, — раздаётся над ухом, и тяжёлая ладонь ложится на плечо. Соске выглядит немного уставшим, но в целом довольным, и Рин ободряюще ему улыбается.  
По дороге в участок он думает лишь о том, как бы снова разбудить в Соске то тёмное, что в один момент поглотило Рина с головой.  
*** 

— Неделя подходит к концу, пора подводить итоги, — Рин откидывается на спинку дивана и с наглым видом кладёт ноги на кофейный столик. — 6:4 по задержанным в мою пользу.  
Он самодовольно улыбается и следит за Соске, пока тот, скривившись от досады, достаёт им по банке пива из холодильника.  
— Просто мне в последние дни попадался один неадекват, — цедит Соске, окидывая недовольным взглядом с удобством развалившегося Рина.  
— Это не оправдание, — смеётся Рин и ловит предназначенную ему банку одной рукой.  
— Ну ладно, тогда всё дело в том, что даже самые отпетые головорезы непроизвольно мочатся в штанишки от твоего безумного оскала, — язвит Соске в ответ и присаживается рядом. — Ты в этом мастер, — он поворачивается к Рину и нечитаемо смотрит в глаза.  
— Вот это уже больше похоже на правду, — признаёт Рин, взбудораженный не столько похвалой, сколько долгим проникновенным взглядом.  
— Заносчивый засранец, — вздыхает Соске, отхлёбывает из банки и принимается разминать больное плечо — неудачно подстрелили на одной из разборок с якудза.  
— Как будто это новость для тебя, — Рин делает свой глоток и внимательно следит за движениями Соске. — Болит?  
Соске кривится, будто ему неприятна такая забота.  
— Просто устал, — говорит он.  
Как будто бы Рин может в это поверить. Он как сейчас помнит побледневшее от боли лицо Соске и его кровь на своих ладонях. Помнит, как долго Соске и пальцем пошевелить не мог и первое время Рин кормил его с ложечки, наплевав на злые слёзы в глазах обоих. Помнит, как выворачивало Соске после очередного приёма лекарств, а Рин гладил его по дрожащему плечу. Помнит долгие месяцы реабилитации. И, конечно же, помнит, как выбивал дерьмо из зарвавшегося ублюдка, посмевшего ранить его друга. Рина тогда отстранили от службы и чудом не уволили. И после длительного отсутствия они оба возвращались на работу неловкими и взволнованными, совсем как новички. Рин помнит всё до малейшей подробности, и от этого особенно страшно, что всё может повториться опять: те тяжелые часы без сна и беспомощный гнев в глазах Соске.  
— Точно, — кивает Рин и показательно потягивается. — Тяжёлый был сегодня денёк.  
Пиво они пьют молча, даже игру, ради которой собирались, забывают включить. Непрошенные воспоминания захватывают настолько внезапно, что ни у кого из них нет ни сил, ни желания говорить об этом. А всё остальное кажется неважным в данный момент.  
Соске приканчивает банку первым, быстро прибирает со стола и стелет Рину постель на диване. Рин выходит на балкон подышать, потому что в комнате им двоим становится слишком тесно.  
Ночной Токио выглядит до раздражительного живым. Даже здесь, на окраине одного из спальных районов, Рину кажется, что он слышит въедливый визг и громкие пьяные выкрики, темнота под закрытыми веками пестрит бликами неоновых вывесок. Видимо, работа слишком глубоко в нём засела, а, может, ему просто хочется спрятаться в снующей толпе, чтобы не думать ни о чём важном. Точно уж не о лучших друзьях, от которых не знаешь чего ждать.  
— Я уже ложусь, — Рин и не слышит, как Соске заканчивает с приготовлениями ко сну. Тот стоит, прижавшись плечом к дверному косяку, но переступить порог так и не решается. Только смотрит тяжело и печально. — Спокойной ночи, Рин.  
— Да, конечно, спокойной ночи.  
Рин поджимает губы и пытается улыбнуться. Выходит неважно, и Рин стыдливо отворачивается. Соске ещё несколько мгновений буравит взглядом его спину и отправляется к себе. Прислушиваясь к его тихим шагам, Рин мечтает о том, чтобы никогда не думать о лучших друзьях, с которыми хочется оказаться в одной постели, независимо от того, легко или тяжело на сердце. О тех, чьё тело хочется исцелить своим.  
В одиночестве на балконе становится совсем зябко. Рин возвращается в комнату и валится на диван прямо в одежде. Домой придётся возвращаться помятым во всех смыслах, шутит он про себя, но весело не становится. Соске спит сейчас в соседней комнате, близко, совсем, как раньше, когда они делили одну комнату на двоих в общежитии. Рину бы подняться сейчас и заглянуть к нему в спальню, предложить помощь, крепкие объятья — Соске наверняка ждал его, по взгляду было видно. Или хотя бы подрочить на те образы, которые он представлял себе сегодня, надеясь напоить и раззадорить Соске. Только оказывается слишком стыдно и страшно. Страшно, что между ними всё осложнится ещё сильнее. Страшно, что после не будет пути назад.  
Рин бесцельно ворочается целую ночь, перебирает в голове одну за другой картинки из прошлого. Счастливое детство на побережье, первую встречу с Соске в городском парке, которая закончилась соревнованием по ловле цикад, школьный клуб лёгкой атлетики, где они с Соске ставили один рекорд за другим. Смерть отца во время операции, аккуратная дырка от пули в его лбу и мокрая от слёз голубая футболка Соске. У Рина тогда перед глазами плыло, и цвет её становился то зелёным, то иссиня-чёрным, а Соске не пытался растирать влажные пятна, только нежно гладил его по голове и беззвучно шептал его имя. Рин точно помнит, что мечта стать полицейским родилась у него именно тогда: завершить начатое отцом дело, наказать тех, кого тот не успел наказать. И Соске последовал за ним, за его мстительным жадным желанием. Не спрашивая ни слова, он всегда был рядом. То, что связывает их с Рином, гораздо сильнее простого влечения. Поэтому Рин не может сломать то, что они так долго строили, по собственной прихоти. Это будет нечестно по отношению к Соске, это будет нечестно по отношению к их истории.  
Утром Рин уходит ещё затемно. Аккуратно сложив постельное белье в шкаф и дрожащей от недосыпа рукой нацарапав записку:  
«Прости, я забыл, что у меня сегодня дежурство. Увидимся. Рин».  
***

Не сказать, что те пару недель, когда они не встречаются, пестрят событиями. Рин погружается в работу с головой, тщательно избегая всех контактов с Соске. Для ребят из отдела он занят, для Соске — недоступен и очень устал. Больше всего Рину хочется спрятаться от себя самого, но это невозможно, так же, как и перестать думать о том, что он так и не решился сделать в их с Соске последний вечер.  
Он так и проводит дни в невесёлых раздумьях, один за другим, на автомате выполняя обходы и составляя отчёты, изредка прерываясь на то, чтобы перекусить и забыться тревожным сном на пару часов. Рин мечется и никак не разберёт: то ли он жутко скучает по Соске, то ли он дурак и всё испортил.  
Кажется, более неожиданного места, где они могут встретиться, и нельзя представить — по крайней мере, Рин не в состоянии. Но они сталкиваются лбом ко лбу у автомата с напитками. Сталкиваются в прямом смысле, потому что Рин от недосыпа не в силах даже смотреть по сторонам. Он натыкается на Соске, тот натыкается на него, и мешки у него под глазами такие же тёмные, как у самого Рина. Соске выглядит усталым и злым, и от одного взгляда на него Рину нестерпимо хочется вызвать у него хотя бы слабую улыбку. Губы у Соске стали совсем сухие, в одной из глубоких трещинок полоской запеклась кровь. Рин почти тянется слизнуть её, как голодный кот, припасть к ранке, будто умирал от жажды. Но Соске смотрит холодно и презрительно, и Рин покорно оставляет свои желания при себе.  
— Привет, — здоровается Соске и устремляет всё своё внимание на выбор напитка.  
— Привет, — почти шёпотом вторит ему Рин и делает так же.  
Взгляд скользит по названиям на ценниках, ни за что толком не цепляясь. Первые мгновения Рин даже не может сообразить, зачем он пришёл сюда. Чай, кофе, какао, фасолевый суп. В желудке предательски урчит, когда Рин залипает на последнем. И в правду, когда он в последний раз ел что-то питательнее кофе со сливками? Рин почти инстинктивно тянется к панели, но слишком поздно замечает, что Соске выбрал то же самое. На кнопку они нажимают одновременно, а звонкий стук выпавшей банки встречают тягостным молчанием.  
— Соске…, — вздыхает Рин.  
— На камень-ножницы-бумагу, — отвечает ему тот.  
Вид у него настолько серьёзный и собранный, что Рин невольно смеётся. В груди мигом становится легко и тепло. Он вздыхает поглубже и сжимает кулак. И через мгновение предсказуемо проигрывает, и неважно поддался он или нет.  
Соске с важностью забирает призовую банку.  
— Что случилось, Рин? — спрашивает он, громко щёлкая жестяным язычком.  
— Мы брали друг у друга в рот, — говорит Рин старательно будничным тоном.  
Слова даются ему просто, и сами складываются в такое правильное и нужное сейчас предложение. Соске спотыкается на ровном месте и чуть не роняет банку из рук. А они-то всего пару шагов от автомата сделали.  
— Я знаю, — соглашается Соске, немного погодя.  
— Это мешает мне спать по ночам, — признаётся Рин. Соске открывает было рот, но Рин не позволяет ему ничего сказать. — Нет, и не спрашивай, в каком смысле! И да, я помню об этом!  
Соске делает судорожный глоток и останавливает шаг. Рин тоже притормаживает, поворачивается к нему всем телом и с прищуром смотрит снизу вверх.  
— Ты намерен что-нибудь делать с этим? — интересуется он.  
Соске немного тушуется от прямого вопроса, но, резво собравшись с мыслями, доверительно наклоняется к Рину и шепчет, озираясь по сторонам:  
— Ну, мужской туалет за углом…  
Рин, не стесняясь, хохочет в голос в ответ. Смех выходит чистым, заливистым, глубоким, словно прямо от сердца идёт. Рину кажется, что он никогда так не смеялся. Проходящий мимо сослуживец вздыхает что-то вроде «Ну наконец-то», и Рина накрывает с новой силой. Соске пристально смотрит на Рина, но молчит, и губы его сами растягиваются из несмелой усмешки в широкую улыбку.  
— Нет уж, сейчас нам нужно поспать хоть пару часов, — принимается рассуждать Рин, отсмеявшись. — Моё дежурство заканчивается к восьми. Затем я заеду домой и подготовлюсь, — на последних словах Рин понижает голос. — После полуночи буду у тебя, идёт?  
Соске смотрит на него с нескрываемой нежностью и едва кивает головой. Именно под этим ласкающим взглядом Рин наконец осознаёт в полной мере то, что между ними произошло. На мгновение становится страшно и стыдно, но Соске улыбается ему совсем как раньше — а может даже теплее, — и Рин чувствует, что всё осталось по-прежнему, несмотря на то, что всё изменилось.  
***

У порога квартиры Соске Рина накрывает неловкий озноб. Он даже не с первого раза попадает по звонку, но Соске открывает на удивление быстро и совсем не даёт Рину повариться в соку из собственных сомнений и ожиданий.  
— Заходи, — приглашает Соске, кивая головой и засовывая руки в карманы домашних разношенных спортивок, пропускает Рина внутрь.  
Рин несмело переступает порог, будто и не был у Соске никогда. Замирает через несколько шагов, не решается обернуться. А Соске закрывает за ним дверь, да так и остаётся стоять на месте, прожигая спину Рина голодным взглядом. Рин невольно поводит плечами, и взгляд скользит, спадает, ниже. Щекочет поясницу, оглаживает задницу, проникает между ягодиц. У Рина яйца поджимаются от возбуждения, он переступает с ноги на ногу, оттягивает ворот футболки и глубоко вздыхает. Почему они потратили столько времени впустую? Всё, чего они боялись, кажется сейчас глупым и надуманным. Непрочным, исчезающим от одного лишь открытого взгляда.  
Соске настигает его в одно мгновенье, прижимается носом к затылку, забирается ладонями под одежду. Рин вздрагивает и почти обмякает в его руках. Хватается за Соске как за единственное реальное в его поплывшем мире. Притягивает его к себе ещё ближе, обхватывает за голову, выворачивается и целует жадно и грубо. Они разбивают Соске губу, и кровь смешивается с горячей слюной. Рин вылизывает его рот мелкими частыми движениями, забывая делать хотя бы крохотный вдох. Соске гладит Рина по волосам, его пальцы судорожно пробегаются по шее, давят на ключицы, сжимают плечи и снова поднимаются к волосам. Рин растворяется в долгожданных прикосновениях. Соске проникает в него, как воздух, наполняет, как вода. Соске внутри, Соске снаружи. Соске кусает его за шею, сдавливает в объятьях. Сейчас он кажется Рину невозможным, непредсказуемым и всепоглощающим, как чистая стихия. Первородное божество, которое подчиняет и отнимает волю. Соске трётся об него, вертит в руках, толкается пахом в пах, и с каждым новым поцелуем Рину кажется, что Соске высасывает из него душу, заменяя её собой. И Рин поддаётся ему, раскрывается, впервые в жизни позволяет взять над собой верх. Он ловит шальной взгляд Соске и ловко скользит пальцами под резинку его трусов. Впивается ногтями в ягодицы, просовывает колено между ног. Соске зажимается, стонет болезненно, мучительно, словно у него больше нет сил терпеть. Он дёргает Рина за волосы, и тот послушно подставляет шею, запрокидывая голову назад. Соске языком проводит влажную линию по кадыку, прикусывает кожу на подбородке. Рин отвечает ему полустоном-полукриком, балансируя на грани, и Соске каменеет в оргазме, прислонившись лбом к его лбу. Рин льнёт к нему всем телом, прихватывает губами мочку уха и с отчаянным вздохом кончает следом.  
Мышцы словно набухают влагой, и Рин тяжело съезжает на колени. Соске чудом удаётся подхватить его под руки и мягко опустить на паркет, а после на дрожащих ногах самому присесть рядом.  
— В прошлый раз ты не был таким безумным, — едва ворочая языком, выговаривает Рин.  
— Зато ты так же извивался, сидя на моих коленях, — парирует Соске и устало кладёт голову ему на плечо.  
— Во всём был виноват алкоголь, — оправдывается Рин и запускает ладонь во влажные волосы Соске.  
— Да неужели? — бубнит Соске, облизывая с губ солёный пот.  
Рин внимательно следит за движениями его языка, а после повторяет тот же путь большим пальцем. Соске сам приоткрывает рот, впуская его внутрь, и Рин с интересом вводит палец глубже, не в силах оторвать взгляда. Соске смыкает губы и втягивает палец до основания, немного ослабляет хватку и снова повторяет.  
— В прошлый раз не успел рассмотреть, — поясняет Рин и смотрит на Соске не моргая. — Был занят твоим членом.  
Соске слегка давится и смотрит укоряюще, выпускает палец Рина изо рта и встаёт на ноги.  
— Можешь подняться? — спрашивает он у Рина и протягивает ему ладонь.  
Рин смотрит на него насмешливо, но всё же позволяет себе помочь. Мимолётно целует Соске в щёку и первым направляется к спальне.  
***

В мягком свете ночника кровать выглядит особенно манящей. Рин с восхищённым стоном падает на упругий матрас и довольно потягивается. Соске медленно идёт за ним следом, пока не упирается коленями в деревянный каркас. Он становится между разведённых ног Рина и выжидающе смотрит сверху вниз.  
Рин хитро ему улыбается и гладит ступнёй голень Соске, поддевает штанину и ласкает уже по голой коже, неотрывно глядя Соске в глаза. Тот немного наклоняется и ответно проводит ладонями по бедрам до паха. Рин наивно надеется, что вот сейчас Соске сдастся и примется вытряхивать его из штанов, но он лишь повторяет жест, на этот раз нарочно задевая пальцами яйца. Рин выгибается, ложится удобнее, подставляется под руки. Соске повелительно ухмыляется, но не останавливается. Ладони почти невесомо проходятся по члену и двигаются дальше под футболку, оглаживая мышцы живота.  
Взгляд у Соске снова темнеет, словно выветрилось уже то сумасшествие, которое вывернуло их наизнанку пару минут назад, а зародилось новое, обещающее ещё больше. У Рина пересыхает в горле от того, сколько желания он видит в глазах Соске. Он шумно сглатывает и спасительно осматривается по сторонам, лишь бы не выдать Соске, как легко он повёлся на этот взгляд. На тумбочке у кровати блестит лента презервативов, рядом Рин обнаруживает и тюбик смазки. Соске готовился, с нежностью думает Рин, ждал его. Ждал, что они обязательно окажутся на этой кровати вместе. Рину смешно и тепло одновременно. Он представляет, как Соске тщательно подбирает свежее постельное бельё для их встречи, наведывается в аптеку, оставляет всё необходимое под рукой, а потом долго и мучительно ждёт прихода Рина, то и дело вытирая влажные ладони о штаны и поглядывая в направлении входной двери. Наверняка так и было, улыбается своим мыслям Рин.  
— Что смешного? — спрашивает Соске и недовольно щипает его за сосок.  
Рин мотает головой из стороны в сторону, мол, всё нормально, а внутри радуется, как ребёнок, видя, как злится Соске, теряя его внимание.  
Соске щипает ещё раз, уже нежнее, дразняще. Рин притворно удивлённо изгибает брови, но молчит, ожидая дальнейших решений Соске. Тот вконец теряет терпение, забирается на кровать, подтягивает за бёдра Рина к себе на колени. Рин обвивает ногами его талию и пошло трётся задом о пах. Соске рывком снимает с себя футболку, проделывает то же самое с Рином и, тяжело выдыхая, опускает руки Рину на грудь.  
Ладони у Соске тяжелые и горячие, Рин накрывает их своими и ведёт ими вверх к шее, трётся щекой о тыльную сторону и снова спускается к груди, лаская себя по плечам. Соске не нужно повторять дважды, он легко высвобождает руки и с нажимом проходится пальцами по соскам и выше к ключицам. Рин закусывает губу от удовольствия, тянется к Соске всем телом, гладит руками по рукам и усаживается у Соске на коленях, обнимая за шею.  
Соске приспускает на нём штаны и подхватывает под ягодицы, мнёт, царапает, прихватывает кожу пальцами. А Рин припадает губами к раненому плечу Соске, целует, вылизывает, инстинктивно толкаясь пахом в пах. Соске стонет низко и тихо, и в голове у Рина мельтешат полуразмытые картинки их первой ночи. Соске стонал точно так же, когда Рин отсасывал ему. Разница только в том, что в прошлый раз рот у Соске был занят членом Рина. По позвоночнику пробегает горячая волна при воспоминании о щекотных горловых вибрациях, и Рин дрожит, прижимаясь к Соске сильнее.  
— Я так хочу тебя, Рин, — шепчет Соске. — С ума схожу.  
Он дышит рвано и тяжело, гладит Рина по пояснице. Рин собирает губами капельку пота с его виска и почти выстанывает:  
— Я знаю, — прикусывает скулу, трётся щекой о щёку. — Сам, кажется, скоро взорвусь от твоей близости.  
Соске кивает головой, непонятно: соглашаясь или принимая такой ответ.  
— Можно мне? — просит он. Обводит пальцем линию челюсти, приподнимает за подбородок голову Рина, заглядывая прямо в глаза. Голос его звучит мягко и нежно, но взгляд далеко не молящий, требовательный, завораживающий.  
Воздуха в лёгких хватает только на то, чтобы кивнуть и приглашающе поцеловать. Рин доверяет Соске всего себя, как каждый день доверяет прикрывать свою спину на службе. Но сейчас отчего-то гораздо страшнее. Будто, если Соске решит внезапно предать его, Рин разобьётся на части, и ни один доктор уже не поможет ему собраться снова.  
Но Соске никогда не обманет, в глубине души Рин прекрасно знает об этом. Каждый раз видит это в тёплом заботливом взгляде, чувствует в легких подбадривающих хлопках по спине, слышит в ровном и таком близком дыхании. Соске никогда не подведёт, потому что он принадлежит Рину. С той самой первой встречи, когда восхищённо взял его руку в свою.  
Соске в пару рывков снимает с них оставшуюся одежду, укладывает Рина на спину и ложится сверху, целует его долго и отчаянно, шарит ладонями всюду, куда может достать. Будто запоминает, будто боится потерять, понимает Рин. Он обнимает Соске крепко и жадно, не отпускает от себя ни на сантиметр. Он сам зазывающе разводит ноги, и Соске благодарно припадает губами к его ребрам, животу, паху, облизывает член, прикусывает кожу на внутренней стороне бедра.  
Он входит в Рина осторожно, одним пальцем, и тут же добавляет второй, видя, что Рин подготовился заранее. Рин улыбается ему, закусив губу, и Соске улыбается в ответ. Раздвигает пальцы внутри, гладит по стенкам прохода, предупредительно растягивает. Рин требовательно протягивает к нему ладони, и Соске припадает к нему, опираясь на одну руку и не переставая двигать другой.  
У Соске сладкое горячее дыхание. Рин облизывает Соске губы, посасывает язык, разрывается между вязким удовольствием от неторопливых поцелуев и острым — от глубоко проникающих пальцев. Он не глядя находит рукой член Соске и обхватывает его кулаком. Скользит так же неспешно, как и Соске внутри него.  
Соске дрожит с первого прикосновения, упорно стараясь не сбиться с заданного ритма. В итоге он не выдерживает и с тихим стоном падает на Рина сверху. Рин в первое мгновение пугается, вспоминает о повреждённом плече. Он не даёт Соске подняться, перекатывает его на спину, а сам усаживается сверху, снова направляя пальцы в себя.  
— Решил взять всё на себя? — Соске выглядит немного удивленным, но не сказать, что недовольным.  
Рин не в состоянии даже придумать достойного объяснения, он просто строит важную гримасу, покачиваясь вперёд-назад. Взгляд случайно падает на больное плечо Соске, и тот отчего-то всё понимает. Он выходит из Рина аккуратно, но после резко тянет на себя и подминает всем телом.  
— Ты придурок, что ли? — интересуется Соске, пытливо глядя в упор.  
— Но твоё плечо… — начинает было Рин. — Если мы сделаем только хуже?  
Соске смотрит на него, как на несмышлёного малыша.  
— Разве у меня что-то болело в прошлый раз? — и говорит так же, будто до Рина плохо доходит смысл того, что Соске пытается до него донести. — Мне от тебя настолько крышу сносит, что плевать на всё остальное. Кроме тебя, твоего тела и твоего желания я ничего не способен чувствовать в такие моменты. Слышишь?  
Немного поколебавшись, Рин утвердительно кивает.  
— Хорошо, — с облегчением выдыхает Соске и показательно опирается на правую руку. — Тогда сейчас ты увидишь, насколько правдивы мои слова. Потому что сегодня я собираюсь сложить тебя пополам и трахать так долго, что у тебя ни одной мысли в голове не останется, кроме образа моего члена, растягивающего тебя.  
Рин протестующе хмурится, а Соске целует его в морщинку на переносице, в скулу, в уголок губ. Рин постепенно расслабляется, и Соске успокаивающе гладит его по животу, изредка касаясь стоящего члена.  
Когда Соске кажется, что Рин готов, он воплощает свою угрозу в действие. В пару движений раскатывает на себе презерватив, обильно смазывая. Не спрашивая ни слова, он приставляет головку ко входу. Продвигается глубже в нутро мягкими толчками и не отрывает взгляда от крепко зажмурившегося Рина. Рин ощущает разгорячённой кожей, как смотрит на него Соске, но ответить не может. Он сосредотачивается на чувстве постепенного заполнения, привыкает к твёрдой пульсирующей плоти внутри, ёрзая задом и пытаясь найти менее болезненную позу.  
Соске входит до основания и замирает, гладит Рина под коленом, ведёт рукой вниз к ягодицам, легонько разминая. Рин выравнивает дыхание и наконец открывает глаза. Раскрасневшийся, еле держащий себя в руках Соске прекрасен - это первое, что приходит Рину на ум. От осознания того, что Соске полностью принадлежит ему, Рину хочется победно кричать в голос. Пусть сейчас Рин и лежит под ним, а не берёт сам, но ни с чем несравнимое, почти физическое ощущение долгожданного обладания кружит голову похлеще алкоголя. Рин чувствует себя пьяным и счастливым. Он, не сдерживаясь, смеётся, и Соске понимает это как сигнал к действию, заставляя Рина захлебнуться стоном.  
Потихоньку раскачиваясь, Соске наращивает ритм достаточно быстро. Рин не успевает заметить, как Соске начинает таскать его по кровати, вбиваясь глубоко и жёстко. Боль, тупая и ноющая, расползается по телу, и Рин принимается дрочить себе, останавливая её, как заразу. Соске отдаёт ему всего себя, входит под разными углами, чередуя разные ритмы. По его груди стекает манящий, наверняка солёно-сладкий пот, и Рин мечтает слизнуть, покатать вкус на языке. Но Соске не позволяет, вытаскивает из него член, переворачивает Рина на живот и подтягивает к себе за талию.  
Рин понятливо выгибается, хватается руками за простыню в ожидании глубоко толчка. Но Соске разменивается на нежности, скользит ладонью по влажной спине, повторяя изгибы его тела, пальцами перебирает спутавшиеся волосы. Рина ведёт от неожиданной ласки, и он длинно стонет, не раскрывая рта. Соске нажимает рукой на загривок, второй поддерживает его под животом, и входит медленно и тягуче. Так, что Рин каждой частичкой своего тела чувствует его проникновение.  
Войдя до конца, Соске прижимается грудью к спине Рина. Рин намеренно потирается о его твёрдые возбуждённые соски и снова стонет, кладя руку на член.  
— Нравится? — шепчет Соске. Облизывает ушную раковину, посасывает мочку губами.  
Рин согласно мычит, не в силах даже кивнуть. Он сжимает свой член сильнее, пальцами проходится между яиц. Соске отстраняется и начинает двигаться, подстраивается под ритм, с которым Рин передёргивает себе. Одновременные толчки спереди и сзади совсем сбивают Рина с толку. Он настолько растворяется в ощущениях и крепкой хватке Соске, что сам не замечает, как подходит к оргазму. Он кончает долго и обильно, громко крича. Соске кладёт свою руку поверх его и выжимает последние капли, не останавливаясь ни на минуту.  
Он обмакивает пальцы в выплеснувшуюся сперму, проводит ими по спине Рина, словно вычерчивая непонятный рисунок. Рин расслабленно прислушивается к толчкам Соске, ощущая их совсем по-иному. Член легко скользит в растянутом анусе, наполняет теперь приятно дразняще.  
— Да-а-а! — стонет Рин. — Вот та-а-ак!  
Соске насаживает его на себя последние пару раз и кончает, до боли сжав ягодицы в ладонях.  
Рин тащит его за руку к себе, укладывает рядом, сам снимает презерватив и облизывает ещё твёрдый член по длине. Соске громко сглатывает слюну, глядя на него, а Рин смеётся. Подтягивается на руках выше, ложится головой на грудь Соске и слушает постепенно выравнивающийся стук сердца. Соске гладит его по плечам и шее по-хозяйски лениво.  
— Сейчас отдохнём и ещё разок, — предлагает Рин, нажимая пальцем на сосок. И Соске отвечает согласным мычанием.

***

— … Я надеюсь, что дело несерьёзное, но, на всякий случай, всем быть начеку, — к концу предложения инспектор переходит на невнятное бормотание и устало потирает переносицу.  
Рин переводит взгляд на сосредоточенное лицо Соске и мысленно улыбается: тот всегда слишком серьёзно относится к любой работе, даже такой пустяковой. Вот и сейчас вместо того, чтобы вместе со всеми сбежать из кабинета шефа, Соске хмурится, задумчиво барабаня пальцами по столу. Отодвигаемые стулья с противным визгом проезжаются по полу, тихие шепотки набирают силу и превращаются в оживлённый гомон. А Рин так и замирает, любуясь сильными подвижными руками Соске. Вспоминает нежные прикосновения, страстную хватку.  
Через пару минут начальство выгоняет за дверь их обоих. Рин даже злится немного, что прервали его фантазии. Они с Соске молчат некоторое время, пока добираются до отдела. Рину жутко интересно, о чём же так долго размышляет Соске, но спросить не спешит: ждёт, пока Соске сам поделится, захочет открыться.  
Они только усаживаются на свои рабочие места друг напротив друга, как Соске «оживает». Он улыбается, в глазах горит задор вместе с вызовом.  
— Я повяжу их, — торжественно объявляет он.  
— Хм, сомневаюсь, — прищуривается Рин. Он всегда ведётся на такого Соске, каким бы глупым ни был их спор. — Потому что это дело закрою я и выиграю в этом месяце так же, как и в прошлом.  
— Спорим? — от азарта Соске даже привстаёт со стула.  
— Спорим! — Рин наклоняется к нему через весь стол и щёлкает Соске пальцами по лбу.  
— Ты за это поплатишься! — взвывает тот. И они вместе со всем внимательно следящим за ними отделом смеются в голос.  
Назвать делом непроверенную информацию о появлении в городе новой сети по торговле наркотиками достаточно сложно. В сотом, наверное, по счёту отчёте нет ни намёка на увеличение распространения дури. Они с Соске от скуки даже почти забывают о своём соревновании, когда шеф неожиданно для всех приносит план совместной с особым отделом операции.  
Данных всё так же мало. Они должны под прикрытием попасть в один небезызвестный отель на банкет, проводимый одним небезызвестным бизнесменом. По слухам там случится передача товара, и неплохо было бы поймать новичков на горяченьком. Решение проблем с администрацией отеля особый отдел берёт на себя, от них же требуются только люди и профессиональная подготовка. Рин с Соске вызываются первыми добровольцами.  
— У тебя не будет и шанса, — предупреждает Рин, как только их вводят в курс дела.  
— Увидим, — просто отвечает Соске, подмигивая ему.  
***

Позиция Рина с Соске находится на сороковом этаже. Пиршество проходит на тридцать пятом, а здесь в основном апартаменты особо привлекательных для расследования особ.  
Когда Рин добирается до кладовки с припрятанным снаряжением, Соске уже на месте. Переодевается в рабочий костюм отеля.  
— Держи, это твоё, — вместо приветствия Соске бросает в него упакованной в целлофан одеждой.  
Внутри Рин находит платье горничной, с передником и ободком для волос.  
— Я не надену это, — шипит Рин, гневно сминая ткань в кулаке.  
— Ты-то явно больше похож на девчонку, чем я, — издевается Соске, легко завязывая бабочку на шее. — Добавишь в голос пару томных ноток, как будто стонешь, и никто ни о чём не догадается, — не унимается он.  
Рин от злости бросается в него чулками, Соске ловит их и с похабной физиономией подносит к губам, глубоко и с наслаждением втягивая носом аромат.  
— Грёбаный фетишист, — бурчит Рин и отворачивается, пряча нахлынувшее возбуждение.  
— Да-да, — улыбается Соске в ответ, Рин затылком чувствует.  
— Мы слишком много времени проводим в спортзале, — вздыхает Рин, после нескольких безуспешных попыток застегнуть молнию на платье, а Соске смеётся в ответ.  
— Я бы тебя трахнул прямо сейчас, — говорит он, а в глазах ни капли смешинки.  
— Придурок, — отмахивается Рин. — Мы же работаем под прикрытием.  
Но Соске не слушает, подходит близко-близко, просовывает ладонь под натянутую ткань, оглаживает лопатку и скользит ниже по спине до самых ягодиц.  
— Я сказал, что хочу тебя трахнуть, — шепчет он прямо на ухо, и Рин невольно покрывается мурашками от его тёплого дыхания.  
— А я сказал, что это не то место и время, — Рин пытается вырваться, но Соске перехватывает его поперёк живота и притягивает его ближе.  
— Перестань, — одёргивает его Рин, чувствуя, как второй рукой Соске поднимает на нём юбку и забирается в бельё. Как будто бы можно одним словом остановить Соске, когда он и так знает, что Рин хочет того же, а тем более чувствует.  
Соске ведёт рукой по его члену, пока не сжимает, ласкает раскрытой ладонью. Рин недовольно стонет сквозь зубы, но больше не пытается освободиться. Соске довольно хмыкает, словно одобряет такую покорность. Он толкается пальцем в уздечку, очерчивает головку по контуру, обхватывает ствол в кольце и небрежно двигает рукой по длине. Соске давно уже приучил Рина к медленным изматывающим ласкам, но до сих пор, как и первое время, Рину хочется подогнать его, подстегнуть его возбуждение настолько, чтобы не один Рин изнывал от знойного желания.  
Рин прижимается задом к паху Соске, откидывает голову ему на плечо и еле слышно стонет. Прерывисто, почти плаксиво, так, как Соске любит больше всего. Соске выдерживает недолго, затыкает его поцелуем, больно прикусывает нижнюю губу и грубо отталкивает. Рин облизывается и, улыбаясь, следит за тем, как Соске спешно расстёгивает ремень и ширинку. Хочется даже помочь ему, подразнить, но тогда всё затянется надолго, а ждать сейчас он не намерен.  
Соске снова приближается к нему. Порывисто гладит по щеке, шее, приспускает на Рине платье, оголяя плечи, и толкает его вниз, на колени. Рин опускается плавно, не разрывая зрительного контакта с Соске. Вытаскивает его член из трусов и, помогая себе рукой, с наслаждением берёт в рот. Сразу глубоко, крепко сжимая ствол губами. Расслабляя горло, он насаживается до упора, скользит вверх и снова до основания.  
Соске смотрит на него не моргая. Прозрачная, как морская вода, радужка уже давно слилась с чернотой поплывших зрачков. Взгляд Соске становится осязаемым, удушающим, заводящим сильнее. Рин выпускает член изо рта, целует головку, слегка посасывает её и тянется свободной рукой к своему паху. Соске постанывает, хватая Рина за волосы, беспорядочно толкается ему в рот. Рин напрягает язык, кончиком очерчивает выпуклые вены, обрисовывает венчик, проходится губами вниз, всасывает поочередно яйца.  
— Я уже скоро, — шепчет Соске, и Рин снова глубоко заглатывает, дрочит себе резче.  
Кончают они почти одновременно. Рин как раз выпускает член Соске изо рта, и белесые капли орошают его лицо и передник у него на коленях. Рин вытирает о него свою испачканную ладонь и сбрасывает на пол. Соске тянет его к себе, слизывает сперму с подбородка и целует властно, жёстко прихватывая губы губами.  
Они даже не успевают привести себя в порядок, как коридор за дверью наполняется топотом и криками. Запоздало Рин вспоминает всё-таки, зачем они здесь. Судорожно смотрит на часы. Кажется, для операции ещё рановато.  
Соске выбегает наружу. Выстрелов не слышно, но Рин так же спешно следует за ним. На удивление удачно мимо бледной тенью проходит инспектор. Он настолько погрузился в себя, что даже не сразу узнаёт их, когда Соске зовёт его по имени.  
— Пока вы тут косплеем развлекались, наши ребята задержали дилеров, — объясняет инспектор.  
Рин от разочарования даже не находит, как оправдаться за потерянное время.  
— Как? — только и выдавливает он из себя. — Кто?  
Поймать преступников должен был он, они же с Соске поспорили!  
— Рюгазаки и Хазуки нашли на кухне полкилограмма героина.  
Оба, и Рин, и Соске расстроенно стонут в голос.  
— Ни за то не поверите как, — устало вздыхает инспектор. — Нагиса внаглую пытался приготовить себе сэндвич, да посолил не из той коробки.  
Он подносит ладонь к лицу, и Рину несложно представить, какую гримасу он скрывает. У них с Соске явно такие же сейчас.  
— Потом они устроили засаду, — продолжает инспектор. — Попались трое, мелкие сошки, все надежды на допрос. Так что заканчивайте здесь быстрей, — он неопределённо машет ладонью в сторону Рина. — И я буду ждать вас отделении с отчётами по месту дислокации.  
— Эй, они же нарушили приказ, их не должно было быть в той зоне! — опомнившись, кричит Рин шефу вслед. — Они украли нашу славу! — возмущается он уже тише, обращаясь к Соске.  
— Кто бы говорил, — смеясь, бросает Соске и направляется обратно в кладовку за вещами.  
— Погоди, и что за косплей? — Рин догоняет его, стягивая на ходу опостылевшее платье.  
— Понятия не имею, — отнекивается Соске, плотно сжимая губы.  
Рин от злости пинает его коленом под зад и пихает внутрь комнаты. Кажется, им о многом надо поговорить. А может ещё и попробовать кое-что в качестве наказания, чтобы в следующий при охоте на крупную рыбу Рин не упустил свой шанс натянуть Соске во всех смыслах.


End file.
